OS: Farewell
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: SPOILER SOUL OF GOLD Les pierres pompant le cosmos des chevaliers d'or à Asgard sont brisées, les armures divines disparues, et la vie de Milo s'éteint avec elles. Pourtant, ses pensées subsistent encore un instant... Juste le temps d'atteindre celles de Camus, devenu allié des Asgardiens... Juste le temps de se rappeler à lui pour quelques instants...


Coucou tout le monde! :D

Alors voilà, si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode cinq (Grrr) de Soul of Gold, n'allez pas plus loin! Parce que ça, c'est du spoil pur et dur! Allez, zou!

...

C'est bon, les douces âmes innocentes de ces braves gens qui n'ont pas encore vu l'épisode sont éloignées? Bien. (les pauvres il faut leur épargner ça TT^TT)

Donc vous, si vous l'avez vu, comme moi, vous devez être un peu sur les nerfs (d'abord Frofro, puis Milo! Mince quoi! Il n'en reste plus que dix les mecs!) Enfin bref: je trouvais que cet épisode manquait d'émotion. Ca aurait pu passer si l'émotion , le chagrin, avait été au rendez-vous mais...

J'étais juste enragée XD (comment ça je raconte ma vie?)

Alors je compense en vous écrivant ce petit os :'3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

L'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (Méchant Surt!)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Le souffle lent, le coeur battant comme au ralenti, Milo sens son cosmos s'écouler le long de son corps et son armure redevenir une « simple » armure d'or. C'est étrange comme sensation. Une mort douce, lente,..

Paisible.

Il n'a pas froid: son cosmos brille encore suffisamment pour l'envelopper de sa chaleur solaire. Il ferme les yeux et serre la dague dans sa main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres: même le métal de la dague est chaud. Comme si il lui avait transmis un peu de son cosmos.

Ou plutôt comme si son énergie provenait de cette dague, du sang divin d'Athéna.

Milo inspire profondément: l'air frais lui chatouille la gorge et caresse son visage. Il entrouvre la bouche et murmure d'une voix faible:

-Je… Vous laisse la suite…

Puis, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il se sent tomber en arrière. En fait, c'est étrange, il ne sent plus ses jambes. Il ne sent plus ses mains.  
Il ne perçoit plus une seule partie de son corps.

Même faire bouger ses lèvres lui demande un effort surhumain.

C'est étrange… Il ne souffre pas… Il n'a pas froid, ni peur.  
Pas de chagrin, pas de regrets…

Mais… Mais pourtant, quelque chose le fait légèrement souffrir.  
Il y a encore une partie de son corps qu'il parvient à percevoir.

Son coeur qui ralentit doucement.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que son dos heurte la neige glacée. Il y a encore une chose qui le hante. Une chose étrange qui lui serre le coeur.

 _-Camus…_

A-t-il réussi à parler? N'était-ce qu'une pensée? Il ne sait plus. Il arrive à peine à respirer.

Oui… La trahison de Camus lui fait mal.  
Il a voulu se montrer fort et impassible, vengeur, fidèle…

Mais il a mal.

 _-Je ne peux pas croire… Que tu m'aies fait un coup aussi bas… Aussi vil…_

Milo ne sent une larme rouler sur sa joue glacée:

 _-Mais je te fais confiance… Tu dois avoir une bonne raison, non?_

Il esquisse un demi sourire: il se souvient… Il se souvient de son enfance. Quand Camus venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire et ne connaissait personne.

Il avait fait le premier pas vers cet enfant au regard de glace. Il lui avait sourit et lui avait tendu la main.

Et Camus l'avait prise.  
Une main étonnamment chaude…

Il rit doucement: c'était donc vrai… Quand on meurt, notre vie défile devant nos yeux…  
Alors Milo regarde paisiblement le film qui se déroule sous ses paupières.

Un enfant aux cheveux verts d'eau, deux yeux de glace, une étreinte entre deux corps, deux mains qui se serrent… Deux coeurs battant au même rythme…

Deux âmes réunies…

Heureusement qu'il n'y a que les meilleurs moments… Il aurait si mal de revoir son Camus mourir, Saga trahir, Kanon à son tour, les autres mourir, Aiolia souffrir,…  
Son Camus revenir en Spectre…

Milo garde ce sourire sur les lèvres: il a eu une belle vie, au fond… Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus alors que le destin lui avait donné son Camus?

 _-J'espère que tu ne feras pas comme moi… Que tu ne m'en voudras pas de partir avant toi…_

Une deuxième larme roule le long de sa pommette, glisse sur son visage, tombe sur la neige sans un bruit.

 _-Je t'aime… Tu sais…_

Son coeur ralentit encore, il ne souffre pas… Il ne souffre plus…

Il pardonne tout. Il sait que Camus n'est pas un traître. Et il sait que son Camus l'aime aussi…

 _-Je t'attendrai…_

Un dernier battement secoue le coeur encore brûlant du Scorpion, puis, doucement, paisiblement, cesse de battre.

Simplement, comme une flamme mourante qui se serait éteinte d'elle-même.

Le visage paisible et le corps recouvert de quelques flocons de neige, Milo sourit.  
Et le soleil se reflette sur la larme qui a gelé sur sa joue.

Milo sourit…

$s$s$s$

Au même instant, Camus tressaille et s'adosse à un mur. Surt se retourne, l'air surpris:

-Que se passe-til, Camus?

Le Verseau halète, une goutte de transpiration roulant le long de sa tempe:

-Je… Je ne sais pas bien… J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me parlait et… J'ai ressenti une étrange douleur à la poitrine…

Surt hausse un sourcil:

-Tu dois sans doute te reposer: ça doit être la fatigue.

-Oui… Oui, ça cout être ça…

Murmure Camus, peu convaincu par les paroles de son ami. Cette sensation est étrange: il a du mal à respirer, l'air parvient difficilement à ses poumons et son coeur lui fait mal.

Et d'étranges souvenirs lui reviennent vaguement, comme à travers un brouillard épais…

 _Un soleil brulant dans le ciel immaculé…_  
 _Le rire d'un enfant qui résonne…_

 _Un petit garçon aux courtes boucles bleus-mauves…_

 _Son sourire radieux et aussi chaud que le soleil…_

-Mais… pourquoi pleure-tu?!

Camus tressaille et porte la main à sa joue, la recule doucement: le bout de ses doigts est humide.

Il écarquille des yeux ébahis: comment est-ce possible?! Lui, l'impassible maître des glaces, lui qui dissimule si bien ses émotions jusqu'à ne plus les ressentir!

Lui… Est en train… De pleurer?

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte?

Camus se détourne légèrement et essuie vivement ses yeux:

-Je… Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Ca doit être une poussière, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 _Le petit garçon lui prend la main et désigne la plaine de l'autre…_  
 _Ses yeux sont d'un magnifique bleu clair… Aussi bleus et purs que le ciel au dessus d'eux…_

Le coeur du Verseau manque un battement et il trébuche, manque de s'effondrer, les genoux tremblants. Là, à l'instant… Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Il porte la main à son front et halète, le souffle coupé et de la transpiration roulant le long de son front, se mêlant à ses larmes incontrôlables.

 _L'enfant se tourne à nouveau vers lui, faisant voler ses boucles bleutées dans son dos. Il sourit et Camus sent quelque chose de chaud enfler dans sa poitrine._

 _L'enfant murmure, comme lointain:_

 _-Camus…_

-Camus?! (S'écrie Surt en se rapprochant pour l'agripper par le bras) Que t'arrive-t-il, bon sang?!

-Je… Je me souviens… (Il relève lentement la tête) Je me souviens de… De moments de mon enfance.. Avec… Avec…

 _-Je t'aime, tu sais._

 _-Moi aussi…_

-Milo…

Termine le Verseau en un souffle.

Est-ce que c'était donc ça? est-ce que cette douleur subite pouvait signifier que… Que Milo était…

Non! Non c'est impossible! Milo était fort!

Mais… Mais Milo était désormais son ennemi, non? Alors… Pourquoi se a-t-il l'impression que son coeur est en train de se déchirer?

Camus relève doucement la tête: mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Depuis quand Milo est-il son ennemi? Non! Les ennemis sont ces guerriers divin d'Asgard. Eux qui menacent de nouveau la Terre et…

Le Verseau croise le regard du jeune homme roux en face de lui et murmure:

-Toi… Qui es-tu? Et… (il lève la tête) Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Où sont les autres?

Demande-t-il en les cherchant des yeux. Puis, d'un coup, un flash lui revient en tête.

Il atteint une forteresse, revêt son armure, se prépare à se battre.  
Un jeune homme roux se dresse devant lui et plonge les yeux dans les siens.

Camus tombe à genoux et se prend la tête entre les mains.

Le Verseau grimace et tente de se dégager de l'étreinte de Surt. Qui emprisonne son visage entre ses mains et plonge ses yeux dans les siens:

-Je suis ton ami, Camus… Surt…

Sa voix est devenue murmure, aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau, aussi envoûtante que le chant d'une sirène.

Et même s'il avait envie de se dégager, Camus ne le pourrait pas. Car il est perdu dans les yeux du jeune homme roux qui continue de susurrer:

-Je suis ton ami, et tu as tué ma soeur quand nous étions enfants… Tu n'as pas oublié quand même?

Camus tremble:

-Ta… Soeur?…

Dans sa tête, les souvenirs se mélangent, se perdent, fusionnent, se remplacent… Il ne sait plus quoi penser.

 _Deux enfants riant dans une plaine, en Grèce… Lui et un enfant aux cheveux bleus-mauves…_  
 _Non… Non, pas en Grèce… Ici, à Asgard… Et l'enfant n'a pas les cheveux bleus-mauves… Non, ils sont roux._

 _Un jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui le tient dans ses bras, le berce en versant des larmes de désespoir. Non… Non, pas un jeune homme aux yeux bleus…_  
 _Un petit garçon aux yeux magentas, qui pleure en serrant contre lui le corps sans vie d'une petite fille rousse…_

 _Milo est à ses côtés. Milo lui sourit et lui prend doucement la main, rassurant, chaleureux._  
 _Non…_  
 _Pas Milo…_

-Surt…

Murmure Camus, la voix rauque et des larmes dans les yeux. Le jeune asgardien sourit, les sourcils froncés:

-Oui… Oui c'est moi. Et tu ne vas plus m'oublier, Camus.

Le Verseau étouffe un hoquet (ou un sanglot, il ne sait plus): son coeur lui fait mal.  
Il a l'impression d'oublier quelque chose..

Quelque chose de très important à ses yeux… Il n'arrive juste plus à remettre la main dessus.

Surt plisse légèrement les yeux et Camus s'effondre dans ses bras, sans forces. Le jeune homme roux souffle à son oreille:

-Tout va bien Camus, ce traître de Scorpion est mort: va te reposer.

-Oui… Tu as raison…

Souffle Camus dans un demi-sommeil. Il est en train de sombrer dans l'oubli…

Il est en train d'oublier quelque chose d'important…

Il ferme les yeux, deux grands yeux bleus pâles encadrés de boucles mauves imprimés sur la rétine. Il peut presque mettre un nom dessus.  
Presque…

Presque…

Et comme il sombre dans l'inconscience, un murmure, un souffle, s'échappe de ses lèvres:

-Milo…

* * *

Voilà voilà! :') J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

(l'idée des souvenirs remplacés me semblent la seule excuse possible (pour l'instant) à ce que nous fait Camus. Vous avez d'autres idées? Des hypothèses? Dites-moi tout dans les reviews :D)

Sur ce, je vous laisse et je retourne à mon espagnol ;3

(si il y a des lecteurs d'"Obsession" qui passent par là: le chapitre suivant est prévu pour le 18 au soir, soyez prêts :D)

Bisous!


End file.
